Compañeros
by Maohagany
Summary: Sesshomaru y Kagome parecen compartir una extraña amistad que los acerca cada vez un poco más e Inuyasha esta molesto por eso... pero él no es el único. Sesshomaru tiene un secreto, uno con el pelo color gris y que esta apunto de convertirlo padre. ¿Qué hará la pequeña miko cuando se entere? - Serie anime y personajes originales de la gran Rumiko Takahashi.
1. Chapter 1

_**PRÓLOGO**_

Kagome solo podía correr, escuchaba tras de ella los estruendos de la batalla y el intento de sus compañeros por detener al Hanyou malvado que, ese día, parecía obsesionado con acabar con ella.

La batalla llevaba un buen rato de haber empezado, era esa la razón de que se encontrara tan cansada. Naraku había aparecido en persona ante ellos y rodeado por sus extensiones. No habían durado mucho sin embargo, algo más pareció captar su atención durante la batalla y por ello dejo a un par de marionetas para que se encargaran de ellos, más la sorpresa fue grande al ver lo poderosas que eran estas y notar que sus esfuerzos estaban concentrados en la miko futurista.

En algún momento, entre el ataque de las marionetas y de algunos Yokais menores que la atacaban, la miko se quedo sin flechas y prácticamente indefensa al estar sus compañeros ocupados con el resto de los enemigos, sin embargo, el valiente Kitsune que consideraba como hijo se había interpuesto entre un ataque de una de las marionetas y ella, dando como resultado que él cayera a varios metros herido e inconsciente.

Sin dudarlo, la miko, corrió a auxiliarlo, el problema radicó en que dos marionetas se lanzaron tras ella y, por mucho que intentó, nada pudo hacer más que tratar de evitar sus golpes y se lanzó a correr en una dirección desconocida, la cual, a su vez, la llevo al borde de una colina que no vio ocasionando que rodara toda su altura hasta abajo, cualquier otro humano habría muerto pero no ella, no ella que necesitaba proteger desesperadamente a su hijo, por lo que apenas llego al final de la colina, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, se levantó y siguió corriendo todo lo que su maltrecho cuerpo le daba y así siguió hasta que choco con algo que la hizo rebotar hacia atrás y caer sentada al suelo antes de procesar lo que pasaba y levantar su mirada.

-Sesshomaru... - dijo antes de voltear y ver a las marionetas acercarse - Te lo suplico, cuídalo - y esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de que su cuerpo cediera a la inconsciencia y la obscuridad la rodeara.

El Inu no tuvo demasiado tiempo para procesar las acciones de la miko, tan solo se limito a acabar con las marionetas de Naraku con un solo blandir de su recién adquirida espada. Una vez eliminadas las amenazas, dirigió su vista a la joven miko y notó los estragos que habían en su cuerpo, tales como moretones y rasguños, además de una respiración demasiado pesada y lenta para ser normal, también notó como, a pesar de su inconsciencia, sus brazos mantenían fuertemente apresado a un cachorro de Kitsune.

En ese momento Sesshomaru se encontró a sí mismo admirando y respetando a la humana frente a él y decidió llevarla consigo, después de todo no se encontraban humanos así fácilmente. Tomó a la miko de manera nupcial y está se acurrucó contra él en el proceso ocasionando que el Inu se sintiera extrañamente a gusto.

 _ **#####K &S#####**_

 _ **Hi there!**_

 _ **nueva historia por aquí.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I**

A un lado de un camino, bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, un grupo de viajeros, conformado por un InuHanyou, un Monje, una Exterminadora, un Kitsune, una nekomata y una Miko, se encontraban descansando después de un largo recorrido exorcizando a un Yokai con forma de sapo gigante que poseía dos fragmentos de la perla de Shikon.

Habían instalado un pequeño campamento, con una fogata para comer el almuerzo antes de seguir un rato más su camino hacia la siguiente aldea. Luego de comer decidieron descansar un par de minutos antes de seguir pero un Yoki, que no era conocido por ninguno, los hizo estar alerta.

De una esfera de luz salió una InuYokai, era tan alta como Inuyasha, su cabello era color gris plomo al igual que sus ojos y su Yoki era bastante considerable, sin embargo, fue su avanzada panza, la que indicaba que estaba próxima a tener crías, la que se llevo la mayor atención de todos.

-Así que una humana. Y además Miko - dijo con una voz bastante fina mirando molesta a la pequeña miko que se encontraba en el lugar.

-¿Te conozco? - preguntó Kagome entonces, confundida.

-No, pero deberías, después de todo es a mi Señor a quien me has robado.

-¿Tu Señor? - frunció el ceño - No sé de que hablas, creo que me has confundido.

-Ni siquiera fue capaz de hablarte de mi... de nosotros - se llevo una mano a su estomago -. Dime, miko, ¿qué se siente quitarle su pareja a alguien? ¿Es esto a lo que los humanos llaman diversión?

-¿¡Quitarte a tu pareja!? - la miko estaba escandalizada, ella jamas haría algo así, de hecho siempre había sido la primera en apartarse de aquellos hombres que estaban comprometidos, prueba de ello era Inuyasha, ella jamas lo presiono o buscó, tan solo se mantuvo a su lado acompañándolo pero sin orillarlo a dejar a Kikyo, pues, por mucho que le doliera, sabía que ella era su pareja en vida y, después de su resurrección, ellos tenían asuntos que resolver aún.

-Continuamente huele a ti. Anteriormente jamas había olido a ninguna hembra pero ahora mantiene tu olor y, lo que es peor, no hay aromas de copula por lo que esta contigo porque así lo quiere.

Todos se quedaron mudos ante las palabras dichas por la Yokai, sobre todo Kagome quien se esforzaba por encontrar en su mente a algún Yokai que estuviese comprometido, con el que ella pasara tiempo pero, aparte de Koga, no había nadie más.

-Es la pareja de Sesshomaru, Kagome - dijo entonces Inuyasha reconociendo el leve olor que la hembra aún desprendía de su medio hermano.

-¿Sesshomaru? - susurró la miko incapaz de creer que el Yokai le ocultara algo como eso, es decir, ellos eran algo así como amigos, entonces, ¿por qué no decírselo? Él debía estar orgulloso y presumir de su cachorro como hacia con Rin.

-Si. Mi Señor es Lord Sesshomaru, humana.

-No lo sabía - dijo recomponiéndose un poco de la noticia, sin saber porque aquello le dejaba un mal sabor de boca -. Pero has confundido las cosas, Sesshomaru es algo así como mi amigo, no hay nada más.

-Siempre lleva tu olor - puntualizó.

-Eso es algo interesante, Kagome, ¿por qué Sesshomaru lleva tu olor? ¿Qué hacen para que eso pase? - agregó Inuyasha mirándola realmente molesto.

-Sabes perfectamente cual es la razón de eso, Inuyasha, solo estas preguntando para hacer molestar más a la pareja de Sesshomaru. Deberías tener consideración de que ella esta embarazada y no debe alterarse demasiado por el bebé. ¡Es tu sobrino, por Kami!

-¡Feh! No me interesa en lo más mínimo ese cachorro y a esta mujer tampoco, de hacerlo no habría salido lejos de donde pudieran ayudarla.

-Tenía que conocerla, probablemente ya no tenga otra oportunidad - dijo para luego caer arrodillada con una expresión de dolor.

-¿Estás bien? - preguntó la miko corriendo mientras se acercaba a ella -. Tranquila, respira - le dijo sujetando sus hombros.

-¿Por qué ayudarme? Si ambos morimos saldremos de tu camino y tendrás a mi Señor para ti sola.

-Realmente estas confundida - le dio una mirada compasiva -. Sesshomaru solo viene aquí para buscarme y que acompañe a Rin por algunas horas, él lo hace porque la niña necesita compañía humana. Además de eso solo hablamos, mayormente de la crianza de nuestros hijos o de Naraku - frotó su espalda con dulzura.

-¿Hijos? - preguntó entonces la Yokai - ¿Deja a la niña estar cerca de ti? - pudo ver como los ojos de la Inu se llenaron de lagrimas - Él no deja que yo me acerque a ella - sollozó y Kagome se sintió mal por nombrarla pero debía decirlo, aquella era la verdad.

-No puedo entender que razones tenga para eso siendo que tu estas por darle a un hijo, ¿es el primero? - la Inu asintió -. Te aseguro que él esta orgulloso de ambos, tan solo es reservado, además, como te dije, no hablamos de muchos temas - aquello era en parte verdad, puesto que no podía decir que hablaran de sus vidas pero si de sus mundos y lo distintos que eran -. Contestando a tu pregunta, si, hijos, él sobre Rin y yo sobre Shippo - señaló al cachorro de Kitsune tras ella.

-Pero eres una miko.

-Eso no significa que deba odiar a los Yokais, soy bastante diferente a lo convencional - le sonrió.

-¿Y no quieres matarnos, entonces?

-Por supuesto que no - volvió a sonreír -. No mantengo una relación romántica con Sesshomaru, créeme detesto que un hombre no pueda honrar su palabra a la hora de un compromiso, si ya no hay amor es mejor separarse, de lo contrario solo lastiman a sus parejas - al ver que la Inu iba hablar, agregó -. Aunque sintiera algo por él, y él decidiera que no le importa su compromiso, yo no estaría a su lado, nunca me meteré en el medio de una relación.

-¿Te alejaras de él, entonces?

 ** _#####K &S#####_**

 ** _Dejenme saber que opinan y si aún tengo la magia de seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _Gracias por sus reviews, siempre es un placer leerlos._**

 ** _Saludos a todos, los quiere, Maohagany._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**II**_

-No puedo prometerte algo que de antemano sé que no cumpliré. No me alejare de él porque Rin también es importante para mi y ella no merece que me aleje por los problemas que tu tengas con Sesshomaru, sin embargo, prometo reprender a Sesshomaru por ocultarte, él tendría que dejar que Rin conviva contigo también, a fin de cuentas tu eres su pareja de vida.

-¿Reprenderlo? Hablas de él con mucha familiaridad.

-Suele decirme que soy insolente por eso - sonrió al recordarlo -, pero nunca he podido quedarme callada ante algo que considero esta mal.

-Déjame verlo.

-¿Eh? - pero la Inu no dijo nada, tan solo haló a la miko hacia ella y juntó sus frentes para acceder a las memorias de la miko, al último encuentro que había tenido con Sesshomaru para ser exactos.

 ** _~~~Flash Back~~~_**

-Se supone que debes cuidarlos, miko - dijo el ambarino observando a la azabache recostada en la hierva en el medio de las raíces de un árbol.

-Ellos están bien, Sesshomaru - le dijo levantando su cabeza hacia él -. Hay una barrera a nuestro alrededor y puedo escucharlos desde aquí.

-¿Qué haces? - preguntó sentándose junto a ella.

-Pensaba mientras te esperaba - se sentó de manera correcta -. Te tenemos un regalo - el Inu levantó una ceja en su dirección, invitándola a continuar -. ¡Rin, Shippo! ¡El regalo! Se bueno, Sesshomaru - le susurró antes de girarse a ver a los niños correr hacia ellos.

-¡Señor Sesshomaru! - gritaron ambos cuando llegaron frente a él con sonrisas en sus rostros mientras la miko se arrodillaba y colocaba detrás del Inu.

-Se bueno, Sesshomaru - dijo una vez más mientras extendía sus manos hacia los niños que con sonrisas aún más grandes le entregaban una corona, con tres diferentes tipos de flores, bastante grande. La miko se la colocó sintiendo su corazón ir un poco más rápido de lo normal -. ¡Listo!

-¡La medida perfecta! - exclamó Shippo asombrado de que Rin acertara tan fácil sobre el tamaño.

-¡Parece un Rey! - dijo entonces Rin - ¿Verdad que si, mamá?

La miko se movió hasta quedar nuevamente a su lado y descubrió que este miraba en su dirección, no molesto, más como esperando algo de ella. Sonrió.

-Es cierto, cariño. Te ves muy bien, Sesshomaru, incluso guapo, no todos los hombres pueden lucir las flores así - soltó una corta y baja risa sin poder evitarlo y el Inu solo la miro con mayor intensidad -. Lo logramos, pequeños - les sonrió a ambos niños que se lanzaron en un abrazo sobre ella antes de correr a jugar un poco más.

La miko entonces flexionó una de sus piernas y apoyó sobre su rodilla sus manos para luego dejar descansar ahí la barbilla y mirar a sus hijos jugar.

-Te aman - habló el ambarino luego de unos minutos, la miko ladeo la cabeza para enfocarlo nuevamente y sonrió.

-Y yo a ellos - contestó. El Inu, sin poder evitarlo, levantó una de sus manos y con delicadeza aparto algunos cabellos rebeldes que se esparcieron por su cara a causa de la brisa y dejo que sus dedos vagaran entre la larga melena azabache, ella cerró los ojos ante la caricia.

-¿Por qué no llevas una corona como nosotros, miko? - le preguntó dejando sus caricias y regresando la mano a su regazo.

-Me la quite cuando decidí acostarme, no quería dañarla - levantó la corona a su lado y la coloco en su cabello.

-¿Por qué mi corona es diferente?

-Rin lo decidió así, tu corona lleva las tres flores que portan las nuestras - desvió su mirada.

-Miko...

-¿No volverás a llamarme por mi nombre? - preguntó aún sin verlo.

-¿Qué no me has dicho, Kagome? - cedió.

-Rin dijo que tu debías llevar cada uno de nuestros colores por ser el jefe de _esta familia_.

-El jefe - dijo luego de unos minutos -. Me gusta como suena, aunque soy un Lord, ya lo sabes - la miko dejo salir un carcajada.

-No dejes que se te suba a la cabeza, _mi Lord_ , o podríamos tener que amarrarte para que tu ego no te lleve lejos.

-Miko insolente - la miro con sus ojos brillantes.

-Yokai idiota - le saco la lengua para luego levantarse y correr para atrapar entre sus brazos a Shippo y dar vueltas con él, y luego caer al suelo con una divertida Rin saltando sobre ellos entre risas.

 ** _~~~Fin Flash Back~~~_**

La conexión del recuerdo se corto debido a la fuerte contracción que atravesó a la Inu. En su interior Kagome admitió que aquel recuerdo podría malinterpretarse de muchas maneras, sin embargo, ahí no había nada más que la extraña amistad surgiendo entre ellos... o eso quería pensar, más ahora.

-Se ve feliz - dijo en el medio de un sollozó y acomodando su cuerpo para lo que venía -. Mi hijo nacerá, miko.

-¡Sango! ¡Miroku! - gritó hacia los humanos, que hasta entonces se habían mantenido al margen de la discusión sin saber bien que hacer, puesto que ninguno planeaba atacar a una Yokai que estaba por dar a luz -. ¡Miroku colócate detrás de ella, sirvele de apoyo! - le gritó al aludido apenas llegó -. ¡Sango, ayúdame a sacarle el kimono! ¡Shippo, trae una manta de mi mochila!

-Deberías dejarla sola. Sesshomaru no debe tardar, la marca le avisará que su mujer esta por traer a su primogénito al mundo - dijo Inuyasha -. Dudo que se alegre de vernos aquí.

-¡Pues tendrá que soportarlo! ¡No voy a dejarla sola! ¡Así que o ayudas o no estorbas!

-¡Como quieras! - dijo bufando y retirándose un poco del lugar, hasta un árbol.

-Aquí esta la manta, mamá.

-Colócala encima de ella, Shippo - así lo hizo el pequeño mientras la Inu comenzaba a pujar -. ¡Ya viene! Tu puedes, tranquila. Sigue pujando.

Sango tomó una de sus manos y Shippo la otra para darle apoyo y Miroku permaneció en silencio mientras la sostenía por la espalda tratando de no incomodarla. Un último grito fue dado por la Inu antes de que el cachorro naciera, para sorpresa de todos este nació con apariencia completamente de un Inu.

-¡Lo hiciste! Aquí esta tu pequeño... o pequeña, realmente no lo sé, lo siento - le dijo la miko sintiendo al pequeño Inu removerse entre sus brazos.

-Es un niño - sonrió la Inu estirando sus brazos para sostener al cachorro -. Su nombre será 'Yuu'*, como el mio.

-¡Estoy muy de acuerdo! - exclamó Kagome emocionada de ayudar a nacer al pequeño Inu - Así, sin importar que, él siempre tendrá algo tuyo - le sonrió -. Además realmente será una dulzura, puedo sentirlo.

-Será superior a todos - la miko puso los ojos en blanco pero igual sonrió, era normal en todas las madres opinar así de sus hijos -. Prométeme que lo harás recordarme - dijo Yuu con total seriedad mirando a Kagome.

-¿Eh? ¿Recordarte? No estarás pensando en dejarlo solo, ¿o si? - su palabras salieron con un tono histérico ante la posibilidad.

-Va a morir - intervino Inuyasha caminando hacia ellas -. No harás que Kagome selle un pacto contigo - le dijo mirándola con furia.

-¿Pacto? ¿Morir? - de nuevo los humanos y el Kitsune se quedaron al margen de la discusión.

-Si, ya es mi tiempo - contestó Yuu sacando uno de sus pechos para alimentar al cachorro, a instantes de la muerte, el decoro no era algo que le preocupara -. Y si, quiero que hagas un pacto conmigo.

-¿Un pacto sobre qué?

-Cría a mi hijo.

 _# **####K &S#####**_

 *** _Yuu: significa dulzura, pero al mismo tiempo superioridad._**

 ** _¡Cham, cham! Se leen teorías..._**

 ** _¿Que creen que opine nuestro querido Lord del Oeste sobre esto? ¿Y Kagome?_**

 ** _Gracias a todos por leer. Un beso. Se despide, Maohagany._**


	4. Chapter 4

**III**

-¿¡Qué!? - el grito resonó en todo el camino debido al silencio que había momentos antes - ¿De qué hablas?

-Quiero que lo críes como tuyo, ya tienes dos, uno más no hace la diferencia. Además, mi Señor deseara que tu lo hagas para agrandar _su_ _familia_.

-Realmente no debiste ver ese recuerdo - murmuró la miko mientras sentía la mirada penetrante de Inuyasha.

-Yo agradezco haberlo visto, miko. Él es feliz contigo y sé que querrá marcarte lo más pronto posible, ahora que ya no tendrá compromisos.

-No estas marcada - entendió Inuyasha tras sus palabras, puesto que los Yokais solo pueden marcar a una hembra en toda su vida -. ¿Por qué?

-Solo fue un acoplamiento para generar descendencia pura, nada más. No había promesas ni amor de por medio.

-Eso es horrible - jadeó Kagome.

-No, eso es para lo que yo fui criada. Desde que nací, tu padre -miro a Inuyasha- y el mío lo dispusieron así. Yo debía traer al primogénito de Sesshomaru, ese era mi deber.

-¿Cómo pudieron tratarte así? Tu no eres una moneda de cambio, lista para el mejor postor - Kagome acaricio sus cabellos.

-Eres dulce, supongo que eso es lo que él ve en ti. No lo juzgues, no estaba en mejor posición que yo - su mirada mostraba calidez -. Solo no abandones a mi pequeño, que ahora será de ustedes. Serás su madre porque yo así lo quiero. Sé que tu te encargaras de que nada le falte.

-Yuu... - la miko no sabía que decir ante esas palabras.

-Lo que dijo la niña - haciendo referencia ser una familia -, es lo que él desea. Debiste fijarte más en su mirada cuando lo dijiste. Solo promete que trataras a mi hijo como tuyo, no lo desprecies por ser mío antes.

-Nunca despreciaría a nadie por su nacimiento, Yuu. Lo haré, lo criaré como mío.

-¡Kagome! - gritó molesto Inuyasha -. ¡No harás eso! Esto es problema de Sesshomaru, no tuyo. Que él se arregle como pueda.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio, Inuyasha.

-Señorita Kagome, creo que lo mejor sería...

-¡No! Ninguno de los que está aquí tiene derecho a decir ni opinar nada, todos ustedes saben perfectamente lo que es estar sin padres, debería darles vergüenza tan siquiera sugerir que lo deje a su suerte, nada se compara con el amor de una madre y nadie debería tener que vivir sin él.

Todos bajaron sus cabezas avergonzados efectivamente por haber considerado que lo mejor habría sido dejar a Yuu y a su hijo solos, todos menos Shippo que desde el momento en que lo dijeron acepto al pequeño como su nuevo hermano, porque él opinaba lo mismo que Rin, ellos eran una familia, Kagome era su madre y Sesshomaru su padre. Tanto él como Rin habían visto el cambio en el Lord conforme pasaba tiempo con Kagome y ver las sutiles caricias que tenía para con ella era algo que hacia hinchar su corazón por ver que su madre adoptiva tenía a alguien a su lado que la cuidaría ante todo.

-¿Puedo cargar al pequeño Yuu, señora? - Shippo no había querido llamarla por su nombre por temor a que esta se enfadará, él sabía que ella no quería desprenderse de él pero debía hacerlo para sellar el pacto con su madre.

-¿Cuidarás de tu hermano, Kitsune?

-De este y de los demás - dijo con convicción sin notar que su madre se sonrojaba furiosamente debido a la implicación que tenían sus palabras - Yuu sonrió.

-Ven aquí, miko - la llamo y cuando Kagome llego hasta ella, esta corto su muñeca y luego la de la miko para después juntarlas -. Con esto, te ato a la vida de mi hijo, él te reconocerá como su madre pues, a pesar de que nadie más lo notará, él detectará una sutil parte de mi en ti. Y será tan tuyo, como lo es en este momento mío. Dile que lo amo y que me recuerde - luego de eso, la Inu dio su último aliento y murió.

-Yuu... - la miko tenía lagrimas en sus ojos -. Lo prometo.

-¿Qué fue eso que hizo con su sangre? - el monje se atrevió a romper el silencio mirando a Inuyasha.

-Es un pacto de crianza - respondió Shippo ganando la atención de todos -. Es más común de lo que creen que las Yokais de su nivel mueran al dar a luz a sus primogénitos, puesto que no todas pueden aguantar la cantidad de poder que necesitan sus cuerpos para traerlos al mundo, y el cachorro las sigue poco después puesto que nadie más que su madre puede darle la leche que necesita. Con este tipo de pacto se transfiere el lazo que hay de una madre a otra, de esta manera el cachorro la reconoce como tal y puede sobrevivir. Nunca vi que se hiciera en una mujer que no ha sido madre aún y menos que no este en periodo de lactancia, por no hablar de que mi madre es humana, además de miko. Esto es una especie de hechizo, espero que funcione.

Todo fue silencio hasta que el cachorro empezó a sollozar y la miko lo tomó en brazos, este inmediatamente se refugió en su calor y se durmió oyendo los sonidos de su corazón.

-A Rin va a encantarle, mamá - sonrió Shippo desde su hombro.

-Estoy segura de que si - sonrió de vuelta -. Solo espero que Sesshomaru no se moleste porque Yuu vino a parar con nosotros. ¿Podrías tenerlo por un rato, Shippo? Lo mejor será hacer una tumba para Yuu.

-No es necesario, Kagome - habló Sango con su mirada baja, avergonzada aún -. Nosotros nos encargaremos.

-Gracias - le sonrió haciéndole ver que la discusión anterior estaba olvidada -. ¿Crees que a Sesshomaru le guste su nombre? Tenía entendido que eran los hombres en estas épocas los que decidían los nombres - le pregunto a Shippo.

-Pa... El señor Sessomaru no se molestara si tu no lo haces - para todos fue muy claro que el pequeño Kitsune iba a llamar a Sesshomaru "papá", ninguno había pensado que aquellas visitas entre ellos ocasionarían que el niño lo viera a él como su padre. Inuyasha no pudo evitar sentir una puntada de celos ante aquel hecho, después de todo si Kagome era su madre y Sesshomaru su padre solo podía significar que... no, no quiso seguir pensando en eso.

 ** _#####K &S#####_**

 ** _¡Hola! Ya esta aquí un nuevo cap de esta novela. ¿Qué opiniones tienen hasta ahora? Apuesto a que todos mueren por saber como fue que la relación entre nuestro querido Lord y la miko llego hasta este punto en el que Shippo parece haber desarrollado un muy fuerte vinculo con él._**

 ** _Teorías, teorías, teorías..._**

 ** _Nos leemos pronto. Los quiere, Maohagany._**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Recuerdos I**_

Tres días habían pasado desde la unión forzosa de Shippo y Kagome al grupo de Sesshomaru, y desde entonces la joven miko no había despertado. Sesshomaru había transladado a todo su grupo a una pequeña cueva en medio del bosque, al llegar allí dejo a la pequeña miko en el suelo y ayudó al pequeño Kitsune a levantarla para colocar un manta haciendo las veces de almohada y otra para cubrirla del clima.

Al despertar, Shippo, había estado muy confundido y nervioso pero solo había necesitado ver a su madre adoptiva para dejar todas sus dudas a un lado y centrarse en atenderla para que se recuperara. Con el paso de las horas, la mejora en sus heridas -las cuales limpio él mismo con ayuda de la pequeña Rin- y su respiración más tranquila, el pequeño Kitsune se había calmado lo suficiente como para alimentarse y relatarle a sus nuevos acompañantes los últimos sucesos en la pelea con Naraku.

Con la nueva información Sesshomaru no pudo evitar preguntarse a que se debía el reciente interés de Naraku en la joven miko, por supuesto no manifestó dicha duda a sus acompañantes pero si se dedicó a observar a la miko en cuestión para intentar descifrar aquella razón. No tardo demasiado en notarlo, sus poderes se habían incrementado en demasía, y se preguntó como aquello había escapado de su conocimiento, aunque siendo realmente franco con sigo mismo sabía que se debía a que nunca prestaba demasiada atención a los humanos, aún cuando esta en particular seguía tratándolo como su igual, quizás y solo quizás debía prestarle más atención a esta humana tan particular.

-¡Demonios! Realmente duele - se escuchó en un susurró ahogado que el Inu fue capaz de oír con perfecta claridad desde su posición en la entrada de la cueva.

-Debería - le respondió él acercándose a la miko, ellos eran los únicos en la cueva en aquel momento, pues el resto había salido en busca de comida.

-¿Sesshomaru? - preguntó la miko al verlo, se encontraba algo desorientada pero con unos segundos basto para que todo regresara a su cabeza - ¡Sesshomaru! ¿Donde esta Shippo? ¿Esta bien? ¿Qué paso? ¿Donde estamos? ¿Qué...? - el Inu coloco una mano en su boca para impedirle hablar.

-Para tus preguntas - ordenó -. No hacen más que causarme irritación - la miro con molestia -. El Kitsune esta bien, ya viene de regreso - la miko asintió y el Inu se alejo de ella.

-Gracias, Sesshomaru - le dijo con los ojos vidriosos ocasionando la completa atención del Inu -. Sabía que tu no lo dejarías morir. Tu comprendes lo que es sentir a un niño como tuyo aunque este no haya nacido de ti, nunca podré pagarte el haber salvado a mi hijo - algunas lagrimas escaparon de su rostro y Sesshomaru sin poder evitarlo se acerco a ella.

-No llores - dijo en un tono seco que solo le saco una sonrisa entre lagrimas a la miko por lo tosca que era su personalidad y trato -. Odio las lagrimas - su mano se levanto y se acerco a ella solo lo suficiente para que una de sus garras atrapara una lagrima -. Siempre he querido saber... - dejo la frase al aire para luego llevarla a su boca y beberla, la miko pudo ver como los ojos del Inu se tornaban de un color rojo escarlata pero en un pestañeo ya no estaba.

Luego de aquella extraña interacción tanto a la miko como al Inu les despertó una extraña curiosidad acerca el otro.

 ** _#####K &S#####_**


End file.
